Those City Blues
by Brittle
Summary: An Artist. A Rocker. When Oil Mixs With Water. The Results Are Chaos.


Yeah! A new fan fiction, I never really did finish my one called opposites attract, but I think the chapter I left it off at is a good enough ending *shrugs* This fic will contain some _suggestions_ of sex and slash, so if your not prepared for such terms and measures, then by all means, don't read this fic. If you do, be mature and as always, leave me some awesome reviews! Well actually any review would be fine, even if you yell at how much I suck and have the tendency to ramble like I'm doing right now!

So Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and if I did, I'd have my ways with certain things, bwhahah! ^__^**

.:.

**Those City Blues**

.:.

_Chapter One: Rude Awakenings_

            He arrived at the beaten up old building as the afternoon sun blazed down on his sandy freckled gray hair. Raising a pallid hand to his face, the man blocked out the sun, peering down at the tattered piece of paper as he muttered the numbers and letters incased in ink.

            "6287 willow tree apartments…"

            Amber eyes scanned the numbers on the building and the paper just to make sure as he doubled check. With a slightly trembling hand took a key out of a pocket, sliding it into the slit as he heard a soft clicking down and turned the doorknob. The inside wasn't much for looks; the carpet on the floor was somewhat of a puke green moss color that reminded him of some cheap hotel. Paint was peeling from the walls and the stairs were built out of wood, looking like it would brake rather easily. Sighing, he reassured himself that it was the most he could afford, already being slightly in debt and his wouldn't parents send him any money. 

            Logging himself up the stair way with a large aisle under his arm and a duff bag with a suitcase preoccupying both arms, he was amazed by the time he made it up to the third level of the building. Though thankfully his apartment was close to the stairs. Dragging himself over he rapped gently on the door. The draw back about the relatively cheap price on his room was beside he would be sharing it with another person. Waiting a few seconds or so with no response, the sandy haired man knocked once again, this time a bit louder.

            "…Bloody… Great, my room mates must be deaf…"

            He muttered as he waited yet some more. With his patience running out, the man simply turned the door knob to find out that it surprisingly wasn't locked. What was with his room mate? It wasn't the safest thing to just simply leave your apartment unlock in such a dangerous area!

            "Anyone home?"

            No one answered in the deserted room. He stepped in quickly, closing the door behind him as it wailed out a soft creak. Scanning the room, he looked in horror at the mess that was now his apartment. Chinese take out containers were everywhere along with empty containers of pizza boxes and beer cans. The smell of something rotting was near a spot where he placed down his bags, only to be picked up again. 

            Hesitating, he paused, stopping his search party for any signs of life, not completely sure if he desired to continue. Sighing, the man creped gently towards a hallway, which was completely and utterly covered in piles of clothes, he quickly opened a door. The room was fairly decent, besides the fact that the reeking and staining smell of smoke filled the air and probably never ever seen some sunlight before. 

            The sandy haired man raised his eyebrows in mild surprise as he noted the scarlet silk covers of a king size bed. He could only guess what 'magic' happened in this room as he quickly shuffled out, choking slightly from the smoke. 

            Continuing to stumble through the apartment, he finally stopped and sighed in relief as he found an empty room. The only inhabitants were a slightly small bed with cotton covers and dull curtains. No one must have ever stepped into this room in a while, he noted, as he swept a caking pile of dust off of the brass lining of the bed. It would do though, for now at least. He quickly set his items of possession down and opened the window to let in some clean air. Only to be rudely awaken at the fact that city air isn't exactly all that clean. Stepping back, he noticed a door that lead some place elsewhere. Peering at it curiously, the man turned the knob only to be surprised that a balcony lead outside.

            Faded charcoal black framed the pathetic excuse for a balcony. Bird droppings were incased on the crumbling paint-chipped floor. He glanced around, admiring the view of the breath taking glow of the city, with its artificial lights and painted fake dreams. Slowly he walked back into the room, his aisle crying out to him to go out and buy some canvases, the room shrieking out for some extremely needed house work. Yet, the bed in the corner of his room gently whispered gently for someone to sleep in it. He had barely any money, so no canvases for now. He didn't even know where the bloody hell any cleaning supplies might be. So, his best options would be to sleep for now.

.:.

            It was night now, the neon lights of the city coming out to play as people partied like no tomorrow. One man though, tossed and turned in his sleep. The untidy room keeping him away as he was just a bit of a neat-freak, to be perfectly honest.

            Suddenly without warning, he sat up, his mind playing games on him as he thought he heard a laughter coming out from his window, close to his balcony. The door knob slowly turned open as two figures stumbled in, there laughter disturbing the distilled air like a rock thrown into a perfect still pond. 

            "What the bloody hell is going on?!?!"

            Remus shouted as he stood up, wrapping a cotton sheet around his bare chest. The two figures quickly stopped laughing. 

            "Who the hell are you?!?!"

            One of the figures growled as he wrapped a protective arm around the other figure. Stumbling over, trying not to trip over the blanket or anything for that matter. The lights were flicked on and amber eyes met with chocolate brown.

            "I live here."

            The amber eyed man stared at the other man, daring him to move or do anything as he spoke harshly.

            "As do I…"

            The chocolate eyed man replied as he broke into a grin, his tense muscles relaxing as he sighed and ran a hand through his inky black hair.

            "I guess you're my new room mate then… The name's Sirius Black."

            He spoke, letting go of his grip on the girl that he walked into the room with, one of his hands stretched out to shake with the other man.

            "I'm Remus Lupin, and yes, I am your new room mate it seems…"

            Remus spoke, shaking the hand solemnly as he recalled the mess that the apartment is in, finally meeting the maker of such disasters. The warm brush of Sirius's soft tanned skin pressed gently against Remus' pallid skin, lasted for only a second as Sirius interrupted their introduction as he wrapped an arm around the giggling women by his side once more.

            "Well, pleasure meeting you Remus. I'll be seeing you in the morning; I have some business to take care of right now."

            The inky haired man spoke as he grinned sheepishly down at the person by his side, winking at Remus as they both left the room in a fit of giggles.

            "Well then… Bye…."

            Remus replied, as he stood there slightly shocked at the thought of what would be going on soon in the room near his, although, it _was only nature, wasn't it. Remus sighed, sulking off to his bed once more, to tired to ponder about the meanings of life at the late hours of night right now. _


End file.
